


Fun with Tanks

by Anonymous



Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Edelweiss isn’t moving. I wonder what the lieutenant and Isara are doing.”</p>
<p>“Who cares? It’s not like there are any Imperials around here, anyway.”</p>
<p>“Still, who knows what they're doing in that tank? They could be fucking for all we know.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be disgusting. They’re brother and sister.”</p>
<p>“Not blood-related. It’s still fair game. And that Isara is a total hottie. Even the lieutenant is just a man. I see the way he looks at her sometimes. Not that I blame him.”</p>
<p>“Ugh. You‘re a complete sicko. Who would think about something like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Tanks

“We really… shouldn’t be doing this.” Welkin managed to get out between gasps while struggling with the controls.

Isara pulled off of his cock with a wet popping sound and licked her lips as she looked up at him, leaving a soft hand still stroking his cock.

“It’ll be fine, Welks. We’re just on patrol anyway.”

“Still, in the Edelweiss? Our dads built this tank.”

Isara gave him a coy smile, and he blushed. She was normally rather demure, but when it came to their relationship, she was completely shameless.

“They would want us to be happy. And I know exactly how to make you happy.” Isara said, and then she lowered her head again.

He couldn’t deny that the sight was to die for. She knelt in front of him, naked from the waist up, revealing handful-sized breasts and a perfect, curvy frame. His sister spread her lips, still smiling, and engulfed his rock-hard dick before pressing her lips firmly around it. She had perfect lips, full and rosy, and they were silky against his cock. It was all he could do not to stare at them when they were in front of others.

She held his gaze with her violet eyes as she went down until his dick was entirely embedded in her mouth and her nose was pressed against his stomach, before suddenly coming up again and then down, again and again. Seeing his sister’s lips stretched around his cock and her cheeks sunken in slightly from the suction as she bobbed her head up and down was just too much. He moaned, and the corner of her mouth turned up, a smile still visible even though her mouth was completely stuffed.

He didn’t last very long, letting loose streams of white cum. His sister didn’t stop, moving her head back and forth as she swallowed the first few blasts. Then she pulled off and stroked it with her hand again, pointing it towards her and laughing as the cum painted her breasts and face. She wiped a bit off of her left nipple, making it jiggle slightly, and licked the finger clean with a moan.

“Are you sure you don’t want to do it in here?” Isara said, that coy smile back again.

He pounced, and she giggled as he pulled her roughly into his lap. She gasped as he fingered her. She was as wet as he’d suspected, and after just another minute of making her squirm, he was hard again.

He lifted her up and they both moaned as his cock sank into the wet heat of her pussy. They made love languorously, used to their routine. Isara swiveled her hips as she rode him, and he thrust into her with an equally unhurried rhythm. Finally, she climaxed, mewling and tightening on him, and he let go, releasing his seed deep inside of his sister.

He leaned forward and kissed her, heedless of the lingering taste of cum, and she reciprocated, their noses rubbing together. They simply sat for a minute, holding each other, until Isara got up, a string of cum glistening between her snatch and his dick until it finally broke when she turned away to pick up her clothes.

He admired her ass as she bent over to get the clothes and then dressed herself. At times like this he didn’t think about how wrong this was. A brother and a sister, a superior officer and a subordinate, a Gallian and a Darcsen, what their parents would think if they were still alive. This was love.

“So, I was thinking we could go to a restaurant in Randgriz I’ve been hearing about the next time we’re off duty.” Isara said, looking away, but Welkin could still see her ears turn red from blushing.

She always got shy like this right afterward, when the lust wore off. It was adorable.

“Of course.“ He said, and they exchanged smiles.


End file.
